


The First Time

by robofruit



Series: ThorBruce Oneshots [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, first 'i love you', they're happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:59:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robofruit/pseuds/robofruit
Summary: The first time they say they love each other.





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> warning: this is very very short and cheesey and i'm sorry in advance

Dragging Bruce to bed was perhaps Thor’s favorite time of day. 

 

The two of them would stumble sleepily through the halls, arms around each other as they flopped into bed. No matter how tired they were, though, they never slept right away. 

 

One night in particular, they were quiet, staring at each other before Thor broke the silence. “You’re thinking,” Thor observed, grazing his hand across Bruce’s cheek and swiping a curl back from his forehead. “I can tell. Talk to me, Bruce.” 

 

The scientist gave him a small smile, closing his eyes and shifting a little. “I’m...Thinking about how amazing you are. How you’re too good to be true.” he paused for a moment before opening his eyes. 

 

Thor just smiled, rolling on top of him. He ignored Bruce when he asked what Thor was doing, and just peered down at him. “Oh I’m true, Banner.” he teased, pressing a kiss to his lips. 

 

When they pulled back, Bruce said something that made Thor the happiest he’d ever been. “I-..I love you, Thor.” 

 

The god just kissed him again, wrapping his arms around him and bringing him close. The endearment felt like a gift, felt like something special- countless lovers had uttered that phrase to him before, but when Bruce said it, Thor felt as if he’d cry out of sheer happiness. 

 

“I love you, too,” Thor mumbled against his lips, his hand still cupping Bruce’s cheek. “So, so much.” 

**Author's Note:**

> gsdgds I had an idea for this and i just had to get it out and i hope you liked it! 
> 
> hmu on tumblr @fruit-butt


End file.
